100 Ways To Love Sasuke: A Kiss For A Punch
by NinjaInLove
Summary: Naruto is to reward Sasuke with a kiss for each punch he receives.


**100 Ways To Love Sasuke**

Summary: Naruto is to reward Sasuke with a kiss for each punch he receives.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Warning: Mild Yaoi

Disclaimer: Don't own

-----

A/N: This is my first fic with attempted lime. It's not that explicit so I rated it T. Please feel free to comment on my grammar, spelling, smut and the like. Enjoy!

-----

_**A Kiss For A Punch**_

Sasuke, the dark avenger, was my best friend. It all started as a promise – a genuine promise made to my teammate Sakura chan to bring the avenger back.

As promised, I saved said avenger from darkness. I brought him back from Wildland. Willing or not, he was brought back – by me. Team 7 was once again united.

It was initially a bit awkward. To begin with, I had been promoted to jounin level and Sasuke was still a genin. We all knew skill-wise he was way above that. Everyone knew, including the avenger himself, that he would have to work his way up, proving his loyalty and earning his trust-worthiness to serve Konoha. He said he didn't mind and sure he didn't.

Being the one who brought him back was odd. We had been avoiding the subject. Well, we did not talk to each other really that much since he was back, not that he was a talkative person to begin with. When he spoke, his words would be like ice draggers, sharp, pointed and cold, and without fail hitting his targets head on.

I happened to be his favorite target.

I knew he was still angry with me. If his words, or lack of such, were not obvious enough, our training sessions said it all. He was aggressive and his kicks and punches often aimed at fatal injuries. Even with the amazing ninja skills such as mine and the super healing power from kyubii, I still got blacks and bruises all over me. As if it was possible, he left bruises faster than Kauai could heal.

To top it off, that pest Kyubii was mad at me and had been on strike. The pest was mistaken that I let Sasuke hit me on purpose.

'Me? Getting hit on purpose? You old fox must be getting dense for being imprisoned in the most wonderful mortal being for too long.'

Here it happened again. Kyubii was throwing his little fist.

'**You can bleed to death and I don't give it a damn if you keep getting beat up like that. It hurts my ego to see my host being so pathetic!' **

'Old fox. You're talking about Sasuke here, the Sharingan prodigy. He can see my moves and he's fast.'

'**You managed to drag him back, didn't you? Not only that, he always leaves the training field without a single scratch.'**

'That, you know I'm the strong one and I can take the punches. Plus I like his skin being flawless and smooth and pale and…'

'**Be an eye candy.'**

'Don't make it sound like I'm a pervert. He's still recovering from his defeat and I don't want to damage his fragile ego. He's going to hate me. I'm willing to take the punches if that would make him feel better.' That sounded a bit too sensitive from me, but I did mean what I said.

'**Admit it. You're attracted to him and you crave physical contact with him to the extent that you would let him beat you up.'**

'You think I'm a masochist or something? Tell you this - somehow taking his punches helps me let out my frustration. It makes me feel better.'

**'Sounds a masochist to me. How can getting beat up ease your frustration? Unless you're talking about sexual frustration here. You get laid to let out ****_sexual_**** frustration, brat.'**

I mentally smacked the nine tails inside me. "Don't you even think about going there."

'**I only know because your day dreams and wet dreams keep fleshing all kinds of triple-x images in front of the old fox. It's like watching porn movies.'**

'You poked my mind! You don't suppose to poke my mind?' I felt my face was heating up. Since Sasuke has been back, I kept seeing these so called triple-x images.

'**You've made me frustrated and horny.'**

'Hey, the more I think about it, it must be you who've flooded me with those images!'

'**Kit, we're both horny. Oh it has been so long… Tell you what, next time before you train, I want you to tell the brat that with each punch you take from him, you'll reward him with a kiss. See how eager he'll be to punch you."**

'Pervert, sure I'll do that. He'll laugh his head off.'

'**To begin with, he doesn't laugh. Or even better, I'll do it for you. For each punch you take, I'll reward him with a kiss. A punch for a kiss.' **

'Sure I'll let you do that.'

'**Sure I'll do just that.'**

And with that, I was flooded with sexy naked Sasuke images with him doing naughty things to himself.

'Stop it. Have you ever seen him naked?' Shit, my lower body was responding. I wanted so much to do those naughty things with him together. What was I thinking?

Kyubii was grinning evilly.

-

The next day came sooner than the blink of an eye. I was once again facing the avenger in the training field, with pale complexion, dreamy bottomless eyes, well-toned chest, firm abs...

'Kyubii!'

All I got was another laugh.

"Sasuke, how're you feeling?" I asked with my pitch one key higher than usual and could not look my teammate straight in the face.

"Come!" With that husky voice, the image of him lazily lying on my bed with bedroom eyes was floating in my mind.

'Kyubii, you stop it!'

I turned to look at the Sasuke in front of me to get rid of those sexy images. A smirk. A sexy seductive predatory smirk. His left hand was in front of his chest. His elegant fingers slowly crept down to the waistline. I swallowed painfully.

'Don't distract me! Not now!'

'**Tell him now!' **

"Before we start…, Kyubii wanted me to tell you something…" The demon's tactic was working. Hesitantly I was uttering _the_ message.

"I don't care what he says, or you say." Sasuke was already taking the fighting stance and speedily leaped towards my direction, with his leg flying across my chest, which I promptly dodged.

"He said…"

"I don't care!"

THUD! I was hit!

'**Go kit!'**

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!" Sasuke's kicks and punches were showering my direction. Bastard. He was fast.

"Not you… It was… Fine! He said with each punch you land on me he'll reward you with a kiss... Aaahhhhh!" Before I finished my last word, he leg was connected with my chest, sending me flying across the landscape.

"Kiss my ass!"

"Teme, what did you say?" Oh my god, did you hear what I just heard…?

Wham! He reappeared next to me and his foot landed on my ass cheeks! That bastard!

'**He said "ass". Kiss his ass.'**

Wham! Another kick right on my ass.

"It's three kisses now you owe him." I said with excitement. Wait, why was I excited?

"What…?" He looked confused for maybe a split of a second as another kick was flying toward my ass.

Wham! I took it willingly.

"Now four!" Was I counting?

Sasuke moved a series of strikes and I made him work hard for his kicks and punches. Before long, I found myself on the ground panting. Man, to get hit artfully was hard work.

'**Doesn't he look delectable with that smirk that messy hair with that thin coat of sweat on his creamy flesh?'**

"100 kisses, Dode. How's that old demon going to reward me?" He stated with his infamous knowing smirk, staring at me for good five second.

'**Was he challenging me? Brat!' **

Sasuke turned his back on me, "call it a quit."

I was slowly rising from my kneeling position. 'It looks like a challenge, old fox. Or you think he actually wants your lips on him?' I was looking at his retreating back…

Wait a minute… I was staring at his retreating _ass_ which was swaying _sexily _in front of me. As if I had adopted the Byakugan, I could see through the fabric. Those ass cheeks looked round, firm, smooth and silky to the touch. That was a nice ass… really nice… I was licking my lips…

"Wait for your reward, Sasuke boy!"

'**Good boy!'** I immediately felt Kyubii's chakra emerging, consuming and overwhelming me. I found myself jumping like a fox heading the avenger's direction.

Sasuke turned and I saw his eyes widened and narrowed in the same split second. He must have sensed the change in my chakra, as he'd already fell into a defensive position, moving at a speed even Kyubii couldn't touch a single strand of his hair.

'Old fox, I told you he's fast!'

I was debating whether I should call out my bunshins to help and decided against it. No way I was going to help Kyubii to molest my teammate! Though I didn't mind tasting those soft pink lips, or touching him in a caring manner … Oh god, I was so confused. I didn't know which side I should take. Kyubii? Sasuke? Kyubii? Sasuke?

A sly smirk surfaced the avenger's handsome face and that powerful leg almost landed a deadly kick on my chin, almost. And that nice roundhouse kick which almost knocked off my head just displayed his tone muscles in action. How could he be that graceful in the battlefield? It was almost like watching the most erotic dance.

Overconfident as usual, my dear Sasuke kun. He should have run when he could. Kyubii's chakra exploded at a speed faster than lightning and wrapped the avenger's leg in a chakra tail. I saw a grim of surprise on his face as another chakra tail wrapped his other limps so that he couldn't form seals. Kyubii pinned him!

'Yeaaaah! Old fox you did it!' I cheered for Kyubii!

Was it my lips pressing on his lips? Oh yeah… it was as soft as I remembered. Right, that accidental kiss when we were twelve was no accident at all... I must be attracted to him way back. My prodigy, my avenger, my Sasuke…

Was it my chest pressing on his chest? Oh yeah, it was even firmer than it looked. I couldn't keep my hands off him… It felt so good, it felt so right. Oh yeah his nipple was kinda cute, really nice to my fingers to play with.

It didn't matter it was my physical form or Kyubii's mind. When it was over, my body would be burned into dust by the avenger's fire jutsu, if I survived the passion of the moment.

Then I heard a weak moan. Oh my gosh, I was going to suffocate him. I couldn't get myself up. It was like I was all melted and clued to him – lips to lips, flesh to flesh, arousal to arousal….

Arousal? Sasuke was aroused? I deliberately moved my arousal against his.

It earned another moan, a desperate one. Oh my gosh. He was moaning underneath me… Was it real… I broke the kiss. I needed to see it to believe it was real.

No. Kyubii broke the kiss. He couldn't wait to ravage the rest of Sasuke.

No, Sasuke broke the kiss before he passed out for lack of oxygen.

It was real… Sasuke was real… In front of me was the most beautiful image of my life, more so than those Kyubii created in his boredom. Sasuke was panting slightly, with eyes half lidded, lips half parted, face flushed in alluring pink. My heartbeat sped up as my eyes trailed down.

Why was there a bite mark on his neck? I didn't remember doing that. Why was his chest bare? I didn't remember ripping his clothes off. Oh my gosh, his chest, his pale flesh was covered with a thin layer of sweat that could smother me with its husky scent. I greedily breathed it all in… And that pink nipple was like the most precious pebble in an ocean of white screaming out to be nipped on. What should I do? What should I do?

I found my teeth on his nipple and my tongue ravaged every single inch of the exposed flesh. I found my hand on his waistband, elongated sharp nails cutting through thin materials. Kyubii was definitely a pervert.

I found my hands groping his ass cheeks… Yeah, just as I knew it, round, firm, smooth and silky to the touch… Didn't he ask me to kiss his ass earlier? I must honor his request. My mouth trailed southward. The anticipation made my mouth water. Sasuke was delicious.

With a mildly loud thud, I was flipped with my back to the ground. That teme with his damn speed! Oh no… When was my tan skin become totally exposed? My whole body was under his intense scrutiny. My spine stiffened as my brain cells battled among different sensations. One of which was apprehensiveness. My hands deviously crawled to cover my manhood.

'**Move your hands! You're not shy and you should proudly show him what you got there!'**

'No! I don't like to show off myself that way. Why don't you show yours?'

Damn't. Swiftly Sasuke pinned my hands to the side and was looking down at me with that irritating evil charming smirk. Oh shit. I felt my body all burned up under his lustful gaze. 'I need to do something. I need to breath… Where're you damn fox?'

"Sa...Sasuke…!" I heard a loud moan.

Was it me? He was stroking my hot fresh! Oh that talented hands… Where did he learn that? Why did he have to be good at everything?

"Dode, to be fair, a thrust for a kiss." Sasuke breathed huskily against my ear. "Would you last a hundred thrusts?"

Sasuke sealed my lips with a passionate kiss. I could not have answered that anyway, as I was still, well, a virgin. But I believed so, yeah I could handle that.

'**Kit, get up! You're not on the bottom!' **the old fox interrupted my flow of sensuality.

'Let it be…. Ah my gosh… he's a good kisser…'

'**Don't embarrass me. Get up!' **

'No… ahahar... alright…' My cock was like on fire. What was the old demon doing?

"Sasuke… Kyubii said…Agghh…no bottom arrgghhh mine... godddd…"

"Dobe," my sweetheart whispered softly, "Tell him to shut up. Take me himself if he isn't impotent!"

"Hm" My mouth opened under his with a needy moan. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I completely melted into him with agreement.

'**Let me out! How disrespectful…'**

When did I lock the demon back in his cage?

'Sorry Kyubii. I'm helpless…Thanks for those triple-x images… Can you feel it? And... aren't you a bit too old to be sexually active?'

I heard no response. The universe was all still for us. The only motion was the rhythm testing the boundary of physical pleasure and the ecstasy of love. I didn't know what tomorrow might hold, but I knew I would be looking forward to going to the training field from now on.

- - - -

Blush blush. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
